1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly, to a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) provide benefits like self-illumination, low power consumption, and fast response time, and thus are widely used in display technologies. Flexible OLEDs (FOLEDs), having a substrate made of a flexible material, have a certain ability to bear deformation. They can be rolled and folded, and thus are widely used in display screens of cell phones and televisions.
Batteries and integrated circuit (IC) chips inside the cell phones and televisions generate a large amount of heat, which will affect how FOLEDs work. In production of OLEDs, organic films manufactured by thermal evaporation belong to amorphous forms. Some of the organic materials used to manufacture the organic films have low glass transition temperatures, and thus are easily affected by the ambient temperature to transform into crystalline forms. Changes of physical properties of the organic materials will cause the brightness of OLEDs to degrade. Some FOLEDs adopt a heat dissipating layer to help dissipating the heat. However, this approach will cause a decrease in bending durability of the FOLEDs.